Chain Letter Fortune Cookie Chaos
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: To quote the spice girls, "Generation Next". . but this has nothing to do with them. This is the story of Ranma 1/2 in the next line after the main people split and marry, etc. A little madness, mixed in with a little love
1. Setting

            Five years has passed since Ranma and Akane's wedding. Though they finally admit they love each other, nothing seems to be happening around the Tendo Dojo. Now Soun and Genma can finally just sit on the back porch all day and relax, with the training hall under new control. Other relationships have flourished, but not many. Akane's two older sisters are still mostly at a stand-still, though Dr. Tofu seems to be getting over his shyness…sort of. After the ceremony and events following, a lot of the friends of the family stopped having contact, until now that is. Things will finally get interesting as the next generation starts to grow…especially in the lives of Ranma and Akane's friends. 


	2. Prologue Return to China

            A knock comes upon the door of the Tendo Dojo one fine summer afternoon. Akane makes her way down the hallway and greets their visitor. It was Shampoo. She looked a little depressed, well, she's looked that way ever since Akane and Ranma finally got married. After the invitation inside, they go into the dinning room to sit at the table for a cup of tea and small-talk. 

            "What brings you here, Shampoo?" Akane asks.

            "Shampoo just wanted to stop by." Shampoo replies. 

            Ranma comes in after a while. "Oh…Yo, Shampoo."

            "Nihao, Ranma." Shampoo finally smiles, but goes back to her tea with a scowl. "Going back to China tomorrow."

            "You are?" Ranma said.

            Shampoo nods. "Great Grandmother staying. She don't want to go back. So Shampoo just go back with Mousse."

            "Mousse is going back too? Well, that will make him happy." 

            "Mousse has nothing to do with Shampoo, Akane." Shampoo snaps back.

            "I didn't mean it that way, Shampoo." Akane replies. "He just has tried to go back to China a few times now and hasn't. He seems to be a little homesick lately."

            Shampoo finishes her tea and gets up to leave. "Great Grandmother say come to Neko Hanten. Sayonara."

            "Good-bye." Ranma waves awkwardly.

            "Wow. I never thought Shampoo would go back to China." Akane says. "Not that I wouldn't mind her staying, but maybe China will be a good change for her."

            "Yeah."

            Shampoo gets on her delivery bike and rides back to the Neko Hanten. She parks it in front of the sliding door and enters, nose high in the air. Mousse had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs with his traveling bag full.

            "I'm glad you're coming with me, Shampoo. But are you sure you want to go back?" He asks.

            "Shampoo made up her mind. Shampoo going back to China. Has nothing better to do here." Shampoo replies. "Ranma no love Shampoo anymore."

            Mousse smiles to himself secretly and goes to prepare further for the leaving. They head out later that afternoon and make it to their old Chinese Amazon Tribe grounds by the next day at nightfall. They were home and it didn't look like they'd be going back to Japan any time soon.

            "Big Sister Shampoo!" 

            Shampoo was greeted one day by her two little sisters, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. She dare not tell them she never killed the girl-type Ranma, or never married the boy-type Ranma. They still looked up to her, so to make them shut up, Shampoo told them of the fictional gruesome death of Ranma. Mousse on the other hand went to more intense training. If Shampoo wouldn't take him, he'd train harder so he could finally defeat a woman and marry. 


	3. Reunion

            "Ayumi! Takeru! You must change into nicer dress! The guests will be arriving within the hour! I can't have you two running around in nothing but slacks and undershirts." Akane sighs loudly as she chases after her twin children, both four years old in age. 

            It had been just a little over five years since the gang split up. Sadly enough, there still wasn't much contact between them all. But the Tendo Dojo was slowly changing as everybody got older and more mature. Akane and Ranma had twins, a son named Takeru, and a daughter named Ayumi. They weren't too excited having twins, but at least there was nothing wrong with them at birth. Soun and Genma were a tad-bit too anxious for grandchildren. Kasumi was engaged, and Nabiki was working on it. 

            "They're just kids, Akane." Ranma says. "I don't think they'll mind."

            "But I mind!" Akane replies. "Everybody will be here at about eleven. It's ten-thirty. We have all the stuff ready, we just need to get those two dressed."

            Ranma sighs. "Okay…you go that way, I'll cut 'em off at the hall."

            Akane and Ranma split up to retrieve their two meddlesome children. Takeru runs straight into Ranma, who picks him up by the waist and slings him over his shoulder. He pounds his fists against his father's back, pleading to be let go. 

            "Put me down, Pop!" Takeru squealed.

            "You think you can take on your pop?" Ranma asked playfully to his son. "Maybe in the back yard later, but right now you gotta find your mom and get prettied up along with your sister."

            Takeru moans. "Boys don't pretty up."

            "Just go and find your mom." Ranma sets him down outside of the bedroom where Akane was already putting Ayumi into her dress. 

            The dress is finally pulled over the little girl's head, sending her black hair everywhere because of the static. Her brother laughs at her, only to get his hair rustled by his father. Akane wets down Ayumi's hair so she could pull some of it back into a braid down her back. 

            "Are there gonna be other kids too, Mom?" Ayumi asked.

            Akane laughs. "I'm not sure."

            "This isn't gonna be fun at all." Little Ayumi concludes. "I'm not gonna have anybody to play with besides Takeru."

            "I won't have anybody besides you too, Ayumi." Takeru crosses his arms across his chest. He was done getting dressed up. 

            "Now, why don't you go and help Aunt Kasumi in the kitchen for a while." Akane pushes Ayumi out the door. "Takeru, you can go play with Grandpa."

            "Oh, alright." The twins say and leave. 

            "It's going to be weird seeing everybody again, isn't it Ranma?" Akane asks. "Ukyou, Kodachi, Ryouga and Kuno." 

            "Yeah."

            "Do you think Shampoo and Mousse got our invitation over in China?"

            "Not sure. We'll find out though." Ranma replies. "I just wanna know what that sly-dog Ryouga is up to. He still hasn't defeated me."

            "Well…"

            "I mean without any secret techniques and stuff. Just fists and feet." Ranma starts to head down the stairs to the main room of the Dojo, Akane follows.

            "I wonder if any of them ever got married as well?" Akane asks more of herself then of Ranma. "Children too."

            "Not sure. We'll find out though." Ranma repeats shortly followed by the  ringing of the doorbell. "Do you want me to get that?"

            "Sure," Akane says. "I'll go help Kasumi and Ayumi in the kitchen."

            "Okay." Ranma starts his way to the door, opens it when he arrives. "Ah! Ryouga! Long time no see. Come on in."

            "Um, thanks." Ryouga says hesitantly and enters after taking off his shoes at the doorstep. "Am I the first one here?"

            "Yup." Ranma replies. "So…have you got hitched yet?"

            Ryouga smiles subtly. "I'm working on it."

            "Ah, so you have a fiancée! You could have brought her." Ranma says.

            "Well, actually…I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm working on it." Ryouga corrects.

            "Oh, well, that's still good. I hope you've been training pretty hard, you still need to beat me." Ranma reminds his old friend.

            "I'm ready any time!" Ryouga replies heavily. 

            "I'm ready to beat you too!" Little Takeru comes bounding into the doorway and throws a punch at Ryouga's leg. 

            Ranma blushes and grabs the back of Takeru's shirt and pulls him away. "Uh, Ryouga…this is my son Takeru."

            "Son?" Ryouga says a little astonished. 

            Akane comes in next. "Ryouga!" She gives him a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Glad you could make it."

            Ryouga was still a little stunned, especially after seeing Ayumi skip into view after her mother. He points at Ranma and then at the little girl. He puts a hand behind his head and laughs for a short second. "Hello Akane. Nice to see you too." 

            "Is everything working out good for you?" Akane asks.

            "Yeah, it is. I've been training a lot." Ryouga replies.

            A call came from outside the door. "Ohayou!" It was Ukyou. She comes in and sees Ryouga, then gives him a slap on the back. "Hello, Hibiki! Ranma honey, nice ta see ya. Same with you Akane. AH! Little ones!" She scowls and looks at the couple but tries to wipe it off her face, offering them a box. "I made some o-konomiyaki for you guys. I know it's not the freshest, but if this is a party you need good food." 

            Akane takes the box. "Thank you, Ukyou." 

            "Yup. No problem." Ukyou smiles and goes into the gathering room followed by Ryouga.

            Over the course of the morning, Kuno and Kodachi showed up bearing more rose petals of both red and black. Neither of them had gotten married as well. It was a small group, but it was mainly all they invited. They just wanted close friends, not a circus. Shampoo and Mousse still haven't arrived yet, but around noon, there was another knock upon the door. The person didn't wait for someone to come along and open it, they opened it themselves and stuck their head in.

            "Nihao?" 

            "Shampoo!" Akane says surprised as she goes to check the door. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up. Is Mousse with you?"

            "No, Mousse not come with Shampoo." Shampoo replies. "But Shampoo have someone else she want Akane to meet." 

            Akane opens the door all the way to reveal a man in black Chinese robes that had white lining, belt and sleeves with hair so black, it shone almost blue. He bowed in front of Akane and she nervously bowed back. 

            "Akane, this is Zhijian. He Shampoo's husband." Shampoo announces.

            Akane was somewhat shocked, but welcomed them both in. Even more shocking was the fact that they were followed by a little girl with magenta hair, tied back in a bun with little locks hanging in front of her ears and onto her chest. "Who is this, Shampoo?"

            "Oh, Shampoo apologize. This is Shi-Ling. She daughter." Shampoo replies.

            Shi-Ling turns to Akane and bows her head. "Nihao."

            Akane smiles at Shampoo and congratulates her and Zhijian. "She's absolutely adorable. I hope she knows Japanese too so she can talk with the other children."

            "Shi-Ling know Japanese." Shampoo says. "There other children?"

            "Uh, yeah." Akane replies. "Ranma and I. There's Ayumi and Takeru."

            "Congratulations." Zhijian says.

            "Thank you." Akane grins, astounded by his deep voice.

            Shampoo didn't say anything but turned and went to go and join the rest of the guest with her husband and daughter. Akane was going to go with them, if only there weren't another knock on the door. This time, it was Mousse. He stood next to an amazingly beautiful young woman with hair the color of the sea. She had brilliant red eyes that sparkled in the early afternoon light. Mousse greets Akane happily, as well as she.

            "Akane, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mei." Mousse introduces. 

            "Nice to meet you." Mei smiles.

            "Nice to meet you, too. Come in, both of you." Akane gestures. "Everyone else is here, they're in the big room where we had the Christmas party."

            Mousse and Mei enter the Dojo. It was then Akane noticed a tiny hand clinging to Mei's Chinese outfit. It was a child, the other hand had its thumb in its mouth. Akane felt awkward not knowing if it was a boy or a girl. The child had forest green hair tied back in a pony tail low on its back with a maroon band. Tiny glasses were propped on its bangs and it had red eyes just like its mother. Plain white Chinese robes covered its chest while wearing dark blue pants and black slipper shoes. 

            "Who's the child?" Akane asks.

            Mei picks the kid up and props it on her hip. "This is our son, Tiramisu. Forgive him, he's a little shy."

            "That's perfectly fine. I just hope he'll get along with the other kids." Akane replies and leads them to the meeting room. 

            The reunion was officially started and everyone began talking to one another about their lives for the past five to six years. It was sort of awkward in a way, seeing everyone again, some with children. The kids were having what looked to be a good time. Playing tag and other games. Of course, there were only four. 

            "I'm surprised, Mousse." Came a comment from Ranma. "Of all people I'd think you'd marry Shampoo. But here you come with another, may I say beautiful, woman and a son. What ever happened to you and Shampoo?"

            "Let's just leave it at it was one of the hardest things I've ever done." Mousse replies. "But I love Mei and my boy. I have no regrets."

            "Have you seen much of each other when you went back to China?" Ranma asked.

            "No, not really. I went on a training trip early after returning. That's when I met Mei, so I stayed with her village and hadn't seen Shampoo since." Mousse says. "And now that I see she's happy, so am I. Though, I do admit, I wouldn't have cared. I wasted too many years of my life pining over Shampoo. It was time I dropped her, so I did. Now I couldn't be happier."

            "Whoa." Was all Ryouga could say.

            Ryouga, Ranma, and Mousse take their tea cups and clink them all together as a cheers. "To the biggest hell trip we ever took. Being cured of the Jusenkyo Springs." 

            Ryouga downed his tea. "Sayonara P-chan!"

            Mousse smiled to himself. "No more MuMu-Chan and being called duck-boy."

            "No more boobs!" Ranma said a little too loud and the whole room erupts in laughter, some saying how he never changed. Yup, the whole gang was back. 


	4. Announcements

            The party continued on throughout the afternoon. The snacks on the table were eaten up as everyone chatted and reminisced about their past, and in most cases, their rivalry.  Nabiki and Kuno were getting reacquainted as well. 

            "Hey, Mousse." Ranma brings up. "Have you seen Ryouga around? He was here just a second ago."

            "No, but he told me he wanted to go get some fresh air." Mousse replied.

            Ranma the noticed that Ukyou was gone as well. "Fresh air, huh? Wonder if he's getting any."

            "What was that?" Mousse asked.

            "Nothing. Nothing." Ranma waves off.

            It was true what Ryouga said to Mousse, and he was outside the dojo in the back yard. Ukyou was there as well and everything was quiet. The fish in the pond jumped, making a subtle splash to break the silence.  

            "I don't see why we can't tell them." Ukyou finally says.

            "I don't see why either." Ryouga replies.

            "Then why did you tell me not to?" Ukyou asks.

            "I don't know." Ryouga sighs. "I guess I was too afraid of what they'd say. I know I shouldn't be ashamed of anything. There's nothing to be worried about."

            "Ryouga, there is something I need to tell you first." Ukyou said.

            "What's that?"

            "I'm late." Ukyou says flatly.

            "What do you mean by that? We were the first ones to come." Ryouga laughs. "It was a first for me."

            "No, Ryouga." Ukyou looks him straight in the eye. "I'm late." She says slower.

            Ryouga stares at her blankly.

            Ukyou sighs in frustration and gets close to Ryouga's face. "I'm pregnant."

            Ryouga's eyes almost pop out of his head. "What?"

            "How else do you want me to put it? I know plenty of expressions." Ukyou replies.

            "No, I didn't mean it that way." Ryouga stutters. "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

            "Now we got more to tell the group, don't we." Ukyou points out. "This is all sort of weird, isn't it?"

            "Yeah." Ryouga nods. "I didn't think…you would."

            Ukyou laughs at Ryouga's idiocy. "You think I didn't think that too? But…I was afraid you'd leave me or something."

            "I'll never leave you, Ukyou." Ryouga says sincerely. "I may get lost a lot, but I always know where I was intentionally going and where I want to be."

            "Hopefully it won't inherit your horrible sense of direction." Ukyou says.

            "Hey!"

            "I'm just kidding, Ryouga." Ukyou replies. "Let's go back inside."

            "Let's go." Ryouga agrees and the couple head back into the dojo. 

            "Woohoo!" Ranma whoops as they enter the back door. "Ryouga, you sly dog!"

            "Ranma, keep it down, will ya?" Ryouga yells hoarsely, but the scout from Ranma was enough to have everybody's eyes locked on them. 

            Ukyou steps up with her nose in the air after smacking Ranma upside the head with her spatula. "Everyone. I have an announcement." Ryouga blushes immediately. "Ryouga and I are engaged and we're expecting." 

            That was short and simple, Ryouga thought to himself.

            Everything was quiet. The first one to make a noise was Akane, who had begun to applaud. "Congratulations." The other guests follow. 

***

            Later, towards evening, the children were outdoors playing. Ayumi and Takeru were kind of on their own, once Shi-Ling and Tiramisu started talking in Chinese to each other; even though it wasn't the most intelligent conversation, seeing they were only four.

            "Uh, hello?" Takeru says to the two little Chinese children as we waves his hand in between their faces. "We were gonna have a match. Did you wanna join us?"

            "Match?" Tiramisu asked.

            "Yeah, a fighting match!" Ayumi said excited.

            "You've learned a little bit of martial arts, haven't you?" Takeru asks.

            "Yes, I have." Tiramisu replies and slips off his glasses, replacing them on his head. "I'll fight you then."

            "Great! An opponent!" Takeru was pumped as he gets into his fighting stance. Tiramisu takes on a similar pose. 

            "You just wanna watch?" Ayumi asks Shi-Ling, who was sitting on the ground. Shi-Ling just nods, and Ayumi sits down next to her. 

            The little duel begins and Takeru throws in a few punches. Tiramisu dodges most of them, but the others hit his arm or chest. Suddenly, the little Chinese boy blurts out a few Chinese words and works his body into a special pose. He lunges at his opponent and swings around his straight leg and kicks him right in the jaw. Takeru falls backward, rubbing his face and sniffling. 

            Tiramisu bows his head. "Gomenasai. I just wanted to test move Father is teaching me."

            "It sure works." Takeru plainly says.

            Ayumi started to clap. "That was cool. Someone beat my brother."

            "Shut up." Takeru snaps. "What about you, Shi-Ling? Wanna fight?"

            "You ask a girl to fight you, Takeru?" Ayumi asks in outrage. 

            "I fight you all the time."

            "That's different." Ayumi scouts. She puts on a nicer face for her friend. "But do you train, Shi-Ling?"

            "Mother and Father teach me a little." Shi-Ling replies.

            "Ah! Zugoy!" Ayumi gasps. "Will you fight me?"

            "If you wish." Shi-Ling answers and stands up.

            "This will be good practice for me!" Ayumi admits and takes her stance, Shi-Ling follows and actually looked quiet serious and strong for a little girl. 

            Shampoo opens the back door to see her daughter throwing punches at the Saotome's daughter. "Shi-Ling, stop now."

            "Fight was requested, Mother." Shi-Ling says.

            "Yeah. I wanted her to fight me. It wasn't her fault she was winning." Ayumi adds.

            "That all fine." Shampoo says. "Shi-Ling, We staying in Japan for while."

            "Stay?"

            "Great Grandmother want Shampoo to take over Neko Hanten. She retiring. We going to stay at restaurant." Shampoo announces.  She picks up her daughter and walks back into the dojo. 

            "Are you still going back to China?" Takeru asks Tiramisu.

            "I am not sure." Tiramisu replies in his heavy accent.

            Everyone was leaving the get-together, so Mei came into the backyard to pick up her son as well. Takeru and Ayumi waved good-bye to their new friend.

            "I hope to see you again soon, Mousse." Akane says as he leaves.

            "As well as I." Mousse replies. "We might be back within the year. Mei seems to like it here, so we might stay for a month or two and rent an apartment and see if it's the place for us. Tiramisu seemed to be having fun with your children."

            Akane smiles. "Yes, they do like other kids. Well, see you around."

            "Boy, that took a while." Ranma sighs as Ryouga and Ukyou finally leave. "Everyone seemed so different."

            "You don't know how much you've changed too, Ranma." Akane says.

            "What? I'm pretty much the same." 

            "Sort of." Akane replies. 

            "Mom! Tiramisu beat Takeru in a fight!" Ayumi comes running into the dojo.

            "He did, did he?" Akane asks in a sarcastic surprise.

            "Don't say it like it was cool or something!" Takeru tries to defend himself.

            "It was cool. He just said some weird words and … POW! Takeru was on his back!" Ayumi replays.

            "Mousse is teaching his kid the Fist of the White Swan?" Ranma asks Akane.

            "I wouldn't know." Replied She. 

            "Anyways, it was cool!" Ayumi says. "When is he coming back, I want to see him do it again!"

            Tiramisu and his parents wouldn't return to Japan for another ten years. And within that time, Ayumi and Takeru only had Shi-Ling down at the Neko Hanten, and the new baby boy Ukyou brought into the world a year later, and a girl two years later. The boy was named Taichi, and the girl was Kitsune. The whole group was somewhat back together again, though they did have their hands full with the kids. 


End file.
